Sonic's Last Rose
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: He didn't realise how much she meant to him until she was gone. But is it the end? SonAmy; KnuxRouge; TailsCream. Complete x
1. One Broken Heart

Death is such a big experience and that's what this story is about. Love, Death and just being there to comfort others. This story is in memory of a Sonic fan and one of my closest departures. R.I.P Sam.

{I do not own any Sonic Characters}

Please no flames.

Sonic's Last Rose

Summary: He didn't realise how much she meant to him until she was gone. But is this the end?

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

'One Broken Heart'

It had just been over a year and yet he could still hear her voice in his head. The memories they shared repeatedly rolled in his mind, forcing him to feel how she felt before she died.

He sat up on the roof of the house they all lived in and stared at the moon. His knees were tucked up close his face and his arms wrapped around himself, causing him to rock back and forth. He always did this because it reminded him of her.

Her peach pink lips and her green emerald eyes that sparkled in every direction. Twirling under the moonlight. She was different, but he didn't realise till after she was gone.

His eyes glared at the bright circle in the dark sky and allowed a tiny clear tear fall from his right eye. Then the memory flashed in his head once again. A flash of bright light and the girl's high pitched scream combined into one, with a soft outline of her hand reaching out to him.

It made him clench his hands into solid fists. He couldn't get it out of his head.

He stood up slowly and stuck his black sharp nose up at the sky, watching the stars come out from hiding and showing themselves like miniature balls of diamonds.

Then the hatch door opened, and he swung back with shock. A yellow scuffed fox with his worried blue eyes looked up at him, as he held tight to the roof opening.  
>He noticed the sadness of his friend, and climbed up onto the surface roof tiles to comfort him.<p>

"I know you miss her. But she wouldn't of wanted you to waste your life like this" the fox began. "No one wants you to be like this…" he paused, hearing the loud breathes of his friend and the sharp crunch of his teeth, shattering together.

"It's been ages since-"  
>"It's been a year Tails" he interrupted. "You don't expect me to just forget it like that" he snapped his fingers and shook his head, moving away from the yellow fox.<p>

"But your Sonic the hedgehog. You should be saving people and running around like you used to" Tails claimed. But the blue hedgehog shook his head again.

"I still am, but running reminds me of her. And saving people reminds me of when I didn't save her" he complained. "I can't do anything anymore"

"I know Sonic, we are all hurting. Cream's still having those fits, and Rouge can't even sleep without her in her mind"

"But this is different…she meant something to me"

A tiny smile from Tails' face made Sonic blush and his heart sink. But then he remembered that she wasn't there, and so the red rash faded.

"I knew it all along" the young fox said with a grin. "I knew you had feelings for her…I just" he stopped watching Sonic's eyes fill up.  
>"I told you that I would do everything I can to make this machine work…then you can go back in time and save her"<p>

Sonic shook his head forcefully.  
>"No, what's done is done. I cannot change that"<p>

"But Sonic…I can make it work. A few more months and it will be ready" Tails informed. He clamped his hands together and smiled widely. "Then she will be here…with us. Like she should be now!"

Sonic could sense in his voice that he was beginning to get excited about his invention. But he didn't want to change time, because it shown him how much he actually cared for her now that she was gone. He knew it sounded horrible, but if there was a way to bring her back. He would take it.

That night he slept in his room on the chair in front of the window and dreamed of that night when he lost his friend.

_The surroundings were chilled and dark, and Sonic sat on the rocks beside the beach waiting for his prey. Doctor Eggman was leading his army of robots to the sandy hills and off into the city and with his new creation. A dark mysterious creature with white orbs for eyes, and thick skin as for protection. His name was Crone and he was the next step of Shadow the Hedgehog. _

_They were reaching the beginning of the beach side and Sonic decided to take them all on by himself but he was stopped by his two friends. Shadow and Amy. _

"_Sonic, what are you doing? You can't take them all" Amy cried. She hung onto his arm and pled him to wait for the others, but he wasn't listening. He was in a rage and ready to take them on. Before Shadow could do anything, Sonic had pushed Amy out of the way and dived out to the crowd of robots. _

"_Shadow! Do something" Amy shouted, with tears falling from her eyes. The black hedgehog stood with confidence and was about to leap in after his friend but was cut off as Tails and Rouge flew over their heads with fire and gas. _

"_We will burn them down!" Knuckles shouted as he came climbing over. Amy's eyes grew as they began to tip gas liquid and fire flames down upon the robotic army. _

"_No! Sonic's down there" she screamed. Knuckles looked up at the other two who were both now in fear as the whole beach was set on fire and out came Crone. The dark figure grinned evilly and created a large storm around the fire trapping the hedgehog deep inside. As Sonic felt the heat melt around him, he began to rush out but struggled. _

_Amy could see him collapse inside, causing her to run down. She caught her speed down the hill and wiped out her hammer. Shadow and Knuckles chased after her, but were not quick enough. Amy slammed into the creature and pulled him into the flames, allowing Sonic to move out. Without realising, he ran past Amy and left her deep in the fire to burn. Crone's loud shouts barked out along with Amy's cries as Sonic turned. He, Shadow and Knuckles stood at the fire watching Amy turn into a bright pink shock. Hyper form. The flames surrounded her and with her hand out to touch them, she sunk low, __extingushing__ the fire using her own body. _

"_AMY!" They shouted. As the fire disappeared so did the ashes. And the team were now standing in front of the sandy beach…the place where Amy Rose died. _

"_Sonic…I'm sorry"_

He woke up suddenly and stared at the mirror in front of him. This was how it reminded him of who he was. A hero who left his friend to die within flashing bright flames. "I'm sorry" he thought.

It made him wonder. Shadow had disappeared after that, and Knuckles went into a deep depression. He couldn't even look at his own girlfriend without feeling bad. Sonic had gone to see him once on the Angel Island and he locked himself in his shed and demanded him to leave.

The death of Amy Rose had changed everyone. And it was all Sonic's fault. He had listened to her, then she would still be alive now.


	2. One That Deserves

**Hello. I wanted to say thank you for the ones that decided to review on my first chapter. I am pleased you enjoyed it. And now the next chapter begins. I wanted to put Cream involved because she was Amy's best friend so hopefully you guys will be able to grasp this chapter quickly and go "awwww" at it. Review if you like but only if you like it, and I dont want no flames :]  
>The third chapter will be up soon.<strong>

**Oh and I don't own any Sonic characters.**

Sonic's Last Rose

Chapter Two

'One That Deserves'

* * *

><p>"<em>Breaking News, the winds have increased and Town Hall are shutting down electricity for safe warning. We have Sam on the case." <em>

"_Thank you Ron, you might not guess this but I am standing in what used to be known as Treacle Falls. But thanks to our strong winds, it is now a crashing disaster. No one can answer why these winds are becoming stronger and destroying our lands, but we do know that now the Town Hall want to get involved…" _

"_It looks quite bad out there everyone, so close your doors and stay inside" _

The TV switched off and the blue hedgehog muttered deep in his pillow. He was slouched across the green sofa with a cushion up to his chin and the remote glued to his grip. He had been sitting there for quite a while watching the news complain about the deep dusty winds that were killing the town.

He stretched widely, and let out a large yawn before hoping up from the sofa. Sliding his feet across the floor, he flopped to the kitchen fridge and opened the door with force.  
>"Uh." Was all he said before slamming the door back with a loud bang. "Tails! We haven't got anything to eat" he complained, letting his stomach growl along with him.<p>

He perked his ears and waited for a reply but heard nothing, apart from a small mumble. "Wha…?" Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot at a steady pace till his yellow friend appeared in the kitchen, with dark rings round his eyes.

"I haven't slept in ages…I wanted to get electricity but the Town Hall have shut it all off" he rubbed his sore red eyes and attempted to stay awake but only led him to a deep sleep. He flopped to the nearest wall and balanced, before closing his eyes and nodding his head.

Sonic noticed this and sighed lightly, then lifted him up into his arms and carrying to his bed. He realised that it had been exactly a year and 3 months since Amy had passed, and her birthday would be in a few days time. This saddened him.

She would have been 17 years old if she was alive, and Cream decided to put down a memory stone to honour her bravery and affection.

They were planning to stand it still on the beach hills, with the view of the sunset and sea. It was all Cream's idea. She and her mother Vanilla had planned everything.

"I think it would be a great idea. Amy would love it" Cream stated as she was telling them her big idea. Sonic never understood how Cream would make it seem that Amy was still with them. It confused him as she would run off to show 'Amy' her new painting. She even started to speak to the tombstone about her day and that what she was going to do the next day.

Though she never used to be like this. The first moment she knew about Amy's death, the more she began to turn. She had fits every night, where in her dream she saw Amy's death over and over again. She never blamed Sonic or anyone else for her torture but there was something she didn't understand. She thought that Amy could have survived the fire, when being in the hyper formation. But that wasn't it at all.

Cream knew about death being a natural thing and she wanted to make sure that Amy was having a good life up in heaven.

Two days before Amy's birthday, Cream wanted to go shopping and asked Sonic if he could help her chose a gift that Amy would like. Sonic didn't understand why Cream would want to buy a present for someone who had passed but he knew that she was only 11 years old and didn't really acknowledge the fact that Amy was never coming back. So he agreed.

"Thank you for taking me to the shops Sonic" Cream said happily as she skipped through the gift isles. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and stopped to stare at the jewellery while Cream bounced off into the gift section.

He stopped and stared curiously at a ring with a very shiny diamond in the centre of the gold circle. Looking closer in, he studied it and noticed a hint of pink in the centre of that diamond, causing it to sparkle brightly.  
>"Círculo de la belleza?" he read of the label.<br>"That means Circle of Beauty…a lovely ring isn't it?" said the lady behind the counter. This caught his attention as he looked up at the woman who smiled back at him with shock.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! I didn't think you of all people would be looking at these rings" she was rather taken back at this, which put Sonic off.  
>"Huh?" he tilted his head and noticed her blush deep red as she bent down to collect the ring he was glancing at.<br>"It's a beauty. But…it only shines on people who really deserve it. A true lover in fact. Amazing for an engagement ring" she stroked the side of the ring with her gloved finger and offered it to the hedgehog so he could have a better look. "Don't run off with it now. I'm trusting you" she joked.

Sonic awed with wide eyes, as he gripped the tiny gold ring. It sparkled it every direction and its sudden pinkness had then disappeared and turned blue.  
>"What?" he closed one eye and tried to scan the diamond more closely. But the diamond only glistened blue. "I-I don't understand" he muttered.<br>The woman laughed at him and bent over the counter to retrieve it, and with that the ring had turned pink once more.

"The last person to ever deserve this ring and worn it had a pink desire" the woman placed it back down to its display and glanced at Sonic who was looking more curious.

"Who made that diamond?" he asked, more interested than ever. The woman shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know.  
>"The last thing I heard was that it came from the sea, over at the sandy beach" this made Sonic's ears perk up.<br>"Sandy Beach did you just say?" the woman nodded her head in response making Sonic's heart race. All of these big conclusions came to his head making him smile. He pulled out his wallet from his back quills and pointed at the ring. "I'll have it. How much?" he questioned.

The woman stated the price and Sonic paid for it happily with all the cash he had from being a famous world hero.  
>"Do you have someone to offer it to Sonic?" the woman asked softly. "Someone who deserves it? Be good with it now" she added.<p>

Sonic nodded and walked away, hiding the little black box in his quills. There was something that made him think that the ring had something to do with Amy and so he wanted to keep it.

Once the ring was stuffed into his quills and hidden, he then went to find Cream who had already found the perfect gift to give Amy for her birthday.  
>"Sonic, look what I've found. Isn't it nice? Amy would love it" Cream had found a selection of different candles that were all coloured and mixed with scent in a packet. "Amy loves her scented candles" Sonic knew this as well. So they went to the checkout to pay for them but was stopped by a man with black sunglasses covering his eyes.<p>

"Only one checkout open due to wind" he said pointing at the long queue. Sonic dropped with boredom and then looked back at Cream with a worried face.  
>"I really want to get Amy these" she mumbled. Sonic sighed.<br>"Why not get her something that's less of a hassle?" he asked with a cocky grin. Cream stomped her foot and demanded to get her the candles and then made her way to the queue. With Sonic walking close behind her.

"I don't see the point in waiting" he commented but Cream ignored him and hugged her present for Amy tight to her chest.

It didn't seem long to wait, and soon enough Sonic and Cream were at the checkout paying for the candle gift set. Cream paid and gave her bag to Sonic for him to hold, and as they walked out. A gust of wind blew into their faces, making them cold.

They walked down the street and past many people till they slowly came to a stop, which happened to be right in front of a flower shop. Cream's eyes lit up as she fiddled around in her pocket and pulled out two golden coins.  
>"Can I buy Amy some flowers?" she asked politely. Sonic nodded and walked into the shop where they were greeted by the old shop keeper.<br>"Ah Sonic, you here to buy some flowers?" he questioned. The blue hedgehog shook his head and looked down at Cream who was blushing red.  
>"I would like to buy some flowers with my money please. They are for my best friend" she said innocently.<p>

The old man looked down at her and smiled before glancing up at Sonic.  
>"I tell you what little rabbit, pick any flowers you like in here ok?" he then went over the hedgehog and watched as Cream scooted over to the flowers.<br>"For Miss Rose I presume?" he asked Sonic. "I knew that girl very well…she came in here every day to give me some roses that she had from her garden, she even helped out here for a while till she moved over to help the children in the day care centre. What a very helpful girl she was, it feels like yesterday when she came running in here to inform me about a date with you" the old man rubbed his chin and chuckled at her pleasant cheerful way. "It's not every day you meet someone who always has a smile on their face" Sonic nodded.

The man was right. Amy was never angry or upset, no matter how bad her situation was. She still walked around with a smile on her face. That's when he frowned. He never went on a date with Amy in the end. And he knew how much it meant to her.

"Sonic, I like these ones" Cream said sweetly, holding up white and pink flowers in a bunch. The elderly man clapped his hands together and laughed loudly.  
>"What a good choice! I will tell you what I'd do. Because there for a special friend of mine as well…you can have them for free!"<p>

Cream's eyes widened.  
>"But I have money" she whispered opening her hand out with the two coins. The elderly man shook his head and pushed her hand back to her and smiled.<br>"Someone who doesn't ask for anything is the one who deserves it all" he winked. Cream blushed as Sonic only thought harder. Amy never asked for anything, she only gave and helped out. This made him wonder even more.

"_Amy"_


	3. A Dead Proposal

Well here it is. The third chapter to my story. And what a strange chapter it is. Not only is it a important part of the story, but it's also the most confusing. Hope you enjoy it. And review if you enjoyed it :)

I do not own any Sonic Characters

Sonic's Last Rose

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

'A Dead Proposal'

It was a bright sunny day and everyone was up and ready with presents and flowers in their arms. Vanilla, Cream's mother had made everyone special cupcakes with a rose pattern on the white icing to celebrate the day.

The day was Amy's 17th Birthday and everyone was gloomy but excited. They all had one thing in common. They wanted to make her day special.

Tails had made a big stone pot to put in front of her new tombstone so people could now place flowers in. Rouge and Knuckles had also came over from the floating island and offered tiny glistening pieces of the great green gem, the Master Emerald. And Cream had brought her the scented candles and flowers that the elderly man had gave her from the flower shop.

"Are we ready?" Tails asked. Everyone cheered and off they went, walking in a huddle to the special hills next to the beach. The newly placed tombstone was already there and waiting with the hot sun glazing upon it and with the words. 'Amy Rose, a precious hero and friend combined into one: she will truly be missed' this made Cream tear a bit along with Vanilla who hugged her tightly. And even Tails, who wiped his away with his bushy tail. He placed down his stoned pot and allowed Cream to put her flowers in with some fresh water. Then Knuckles and Rouge sprinkled the tiny scraps of gem into the pot with them, to give them eternal life.

"Amy, I bought you these candles. I know you will like them. And I'll come back to light them tonight so you can see them" Cream mumbled in between tears. Vanilla smiled upon how brave her young daughter was being, and then everything turned to Sonic.

He stood still, looking down at the tombstone then up at the sky. He could see everyone was watching him and this made him feel more emotional than before.

"Sonic, it's ok to cry love" Rouge assured him, causing everyone else to agree. But he shook his head, closing in his hand to make fists.

"This is pathetic…" he murmured as he ran off at his great speed. Everyone was now standing in shock, as they stared at the blue streak that followed on to him. This made Knuckles jump up and chase after him. He wasn't as quick but he was sure to build some strength to get close, in which he succeeded.

"Sonic" he called out. As the blue hedgehog stopped and burst into tears, Knuckles laid a hand on his shoulder, panting for his breath. "Don't get angry"

"I'm not angry…it's just my fault" he sobbed. Knuckles understood this and nodded this head.

"She did try to warn everyone but it had already started. You can't blame yourself" the red echidna admitted. Sonic shook his head.

"Before that. She told me to wait for the others. But I ignored her. Now…I wish I had of listened" he dried his eyes and breathed slowly staring at Knuckles' disgusted face.

"You ignored her? She gave up her life for you. No wonder Shadow disappeared, they were like brother and sister…and you" he paused trying his hardest to slowly calm down. "I'm not saying you are a bad person…but you are one pathetic stupid blue selfish-"

"Thanks Knux, I feel so much better now" Sonic cutted in, flopping his ears down, ashamed. "If I could do anything…to bring her back. I would you know"

Knuckles nodded his head. "I know you would. But you can't change the past. Tails said that his time machine failed after the wind…something musta switched"

This made the blue hedgehog sob.  
>"If she was alive…I would give her this" he pulled out the black box and showed it to his red friend whose eyes widened.<p>

"I'm surprised…I would of thought that there would have been a rock in there instead" the echidna joked. Sonic punched his arm playfully and tucked the box back into his quills.

"I'm not as harsh as you Knuckles" he teased.

Knuckles looked amused then began to lead Sonic back to the tombstone where everyone was waiting patiently. Rouge had saw Knuckles and dived into his arms, blushing red as she kissed him.

"I thought you both got lost…I was going to go and find you myself" she whispered. Knuckles rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and allowed Sonic to walk up to the tombstone by himself, alone.

He got to the top and bent down at the sparkling gem flowers and smiled.

"Wow Ames, you see? Everyone here loves you. Some of us didn't show it as much…especially me. But things have changed now…I actually know how you felt when I pushed you away. And I was wrong too. I hope you're in a better place now though. Away from me" he wiped his tears from his eyes and pulled out his box.  
><em>"I don't want to be away from you"<br>_"I saw this and it made me think of you, and if you were here today…I would tell you how I really feel. I would tell you that every day since you left…my heart has been aching. I cry myself to sleep because I can't stop thinking about you. I think I love you…whether you're up there, or down here. I love you, and if you were here. I would ask you to…" he paused holding out the box showing the brightly coloured diamond ring.  
><em>"Oh Sonic…you don't mean?"<br>_"I would ask you to…marry me" he choked feeling his legs shake from the excitement of letting out his feelings for the first time. He was so overpowered by a great feeling that he smiled wider than ever as if she had just replied to him.  
><em>"Yes, Yes, Yes…of course I will" <em>  
>But then his smile turned into a smooth frown as he realised. No one did respond and so he kissed it with his passionate lips and left it aside her tombstone. Walking away slowly, he looked back with it still glistening from the corner of his eye.<p>

Everyone had heard what he had said from the top of the hill by the tombstone and left their mouths open with shock.  
>"S-Sonic I had no idea" Rouge muttered. But Sonic walked right past her, and left without saying a word. Tails mumbled.<p>

"Who would have thought, on Amy's birthday…he would propose"

That night, Sonic laid on his bed, in his room and sighed continuously. Cream and Tails had gone down to the tombstone to light Amy's new scented candles and hadn't returned. They had left only half an hour ago after Tails was getting fussy over Cream being cold at night and so she had to wear a jacket or coat.

This meant that Sonic was along in the house. Rouge and Knuckles had went back to the island and Vanilla went home after spending her time with her daughter.

"Was I a bit over the top today? Proposing to someone who is long gone from this world?"  
><em>"A little…but that's what I love about you"<br>_He thought deeper, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He couldn't help but feel that he had been stupid, and shown himself up to everyone.

"I was wrong to do that. She's not even here. I must get it back" he lifted his head up high and jumped off the bed.  
><em>"No Sonic, leave it…just leave it" <em>

Sonic slid down the rails of the stairs and left the house in a flash, running up to the sandy beach where he came across a panicked fox heading towards him from the other direction.  
>"Sonic! Sonic! The Stone! Everything!" he cried. Sonic stared back at him, holding his shoulders to make him calm down but it was too late. A giant explosion sounded off with a huge puff of bright red smoke flaming into the air.<p>

"What did you do!"

Tails shook his head, trying to explain but Sonic wouldn't have it. He leaped out at the hills and up to the tombstone and he was shocked at the sight he saw.

Cream was on her knees in tears with a candle in her hand, while standing before her was the broken, smashed tombstone with thick black smoke and fire coming from the inside.

"Cream…what happened?" he bent down to help the girl up but she was afraid to move. "Cream! Please!" he shouted, but she remained still as a rock.

Sonic looked back at the destroyed area and then down at the ground. His ring was gone, along with the pieces of the Master Emerald.

"My…my ring! Where's my ring?" he paced up and down the hill in search for his ring while Tails escorted Cream from the area. "Why the hell is my ring!" Sonic shouted out loudly.

As Sonic cried into the moonlight, Tails and Cream sat with him. Unknown to them that they were being watched by a coated figure deep in the forest.


	4. The Rosin Ring

**OMG! Thank you for all of your reviews! And including the ones who added this story as to their favourites. I appreciate it! It's nice to know that people like the story.  
>Now… sorry for the readers who are confused. Here's a quick summary for you. <strong>

**Amy's been dead for more than a year and it is now her birthday, so the team decide to celebrate it by buying her gifts and setting them on her tombstone. Everyone has their own special gifts they place: Tails makes a special stone pot to put the old man's flowers in, Knuckles and Rouge sprinkle tiny pieces of the Master Emerald on the flowers, Cream has candles, and Sonic buys Amy a strange diamond ring and proposes to her (even though she's gone). However, Cream and Tails go to light the candles but something big happens and Amy's tombstone is split apart and set on fire. Sonic is now on show and furious about the event but soon realises it's not his friends' fault! **

**Are you tuned in? Good :] **

**BTW: I do not own any Sonic Characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

'The Rosin Ring'

How did this happen? That's what they all thought as they stared deep into the burning flames. A crack right through the middle of the stoned statue that was placed in memory of their great friend.

Sonic stood there watching the flames dance in a repeated pattern, almost making him see through them into a deep memory. It was Amy, smiling at him. She was wearing her ordinary red dress, dusting it off as she had just kneeled down on the ground to pick some fresh flowers. Then she looked up, and her green eyes sparkled at him with a sweet innocent smile creeping on her face. She lifted herself up and held out the flowers she had picked, with her white gloves and gold bracelets facing him. The wind blew in her direction, suddenly allowing the flowers to float away in the air, revealing herself with a slight blush across her cheeks. And with that, the memory vanished.

Tails and Cream were running back and forth with buckets of water from the sea, and releasing it on the fire. The flames reacted and spat back at them, not wanting to be destroyed but as soon as Tails dropped the last bucket of water on the sparks, it was out.

The last bits were the dark thick clouds of smoke, disappearing into the air. And Sonic stood there to watch it. Bits of ash floated in his direction, making him rub his nose while Cream and Tails hugged each other tight.

"Poor Amy. Her birthday's ruined" Cream sniffled, as she snuggled into Tails' fur chest. She gripped him tightly and cried softly, making Tails comfort her. He too was upset for Amy.

"It wasn't our fault Cream" he noted, as he rubbed her back to let the tears go. But Cream continued to sniff and cry. And this caught Sonic's attention. His ears perked up and he twisted his head slightly to look back at the youngsters.

"It was your fault…" he indicated, pointing at the melted candle sticks. "You burnt Amy's tombstone down and all of her presents" he said this quite causally as Cream was already feeling hurt about it. But Tails denied everything.

"No Sonic. We didn't even light the candles…"  
>"Then where else would the fire had come from?" Sonic nagged. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting for Tails' poor excuse.<br>"We forgot the matches…we were gonna come back but it randomly set alight" as Tails spoke, Cream nodded her head to assure that he was telling the truth. And this made Sonic believe them…but he didn't understand how it was split open and set on fire.  
>"Are you sure?" Sonic asked, lifting his eyebrow at them. But the two youngsters nodded quickly.<p>

They both gulped and stared at Sonic, with frightened expressions. Everything had become quiet and the air grew cold.

"What?" Sonic had realised that now both the rabbit and fox were in a still position, looking behind him. As he looked around, he saw nothing apart from the entrance to the dark forest. "I don't understand-" he suddenly paused, hearing a tiny crunch of a twig behind his head making him pounce into the forest at an incredible speed.

"Sonic!" the others shouted. They watched the two dark shadows fight in the distance, and now the clapping sounds of the footsteps that had been sounded. Sonic was thrown back to the others, with his face in dirt.  
>"Right!" the blue hedgehog jumped up from the landing and gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he went charging back in to the dark bushes. "You want this?" Sonic snapped, as he began to attack the creature.<p>

Tails and Cream stepped back as once again Sonic was knocked back out to the ground. With his knees shaking and his body trembling, he got back up just to watch the figure come out.

His sharp white teeth matched his bright red eyes, and his devilish smile curved into a grin.  
>"Faker" he grunted. The red and black hedgehog crossed his arms and sniggered at Sonic's standing position which was now dropping to the ground.<p>

"Shadow?" the trio gasped with surprise, as he walked closer. He shrugged his shoulders then passed his chipped red chaos emerald to Sonic, to allow him to heal his wounds.

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran off ages ago" Tails asked, getting a closer look at his marks on his fur. "Have you been fighting a lot?" he wondered, brushing his chin. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and turned to the burnt tombstone with a hiss.

"How did they get out?" he questioned, cocking his eyebrow at Sonic who was restoring his health with the emerald.  
>"What you talking about Shadz?" Sonic muttered, as he joined the group's discussion. Shadow growled at the pitiful nickname Sonic had used, before pointing at the tombstone.<p>

"Did you let them out?"

Sonic shrugged at this, while Tails and Cream looked confused.  
>"Let who out?" Tails wondered softly, as he moved in closer to Cream. Shadow shook his head, grinding his teeth together to make a loud sharp sound.<p>

"Crone and Amy!" he shouted, tapping his foot at a steady pace. Sonic, Tails and Cream all looked at him, dim-witted.

"Shadow…they died ages ago" Tails confirmed, hearing Cream sniffle from beside him. Everything became dull as Sonic felt a slight rush come from the stone's direction.

"Did…you feel that?" he asked the others. They nodded their heads, which made Sonic crawl over to the statue only to hear an echoed voice.

"_Sonic" _

"Shadow…did you say that Crone and Amy have been let out?" his heart began to thud, hurting his chest. The excitement he had inside of him was racing within him, but that's when Shadow spoilt it.

"We need to find them"

"But…what?" the trio couldn't believe how calm everything was. But inside they were all panicking.

"You gave Amy the Rosin Ring! And the other two gave her the Master Emerald pieces" Shadow indicated. The others shrugged.

"The Rosin Ring was originally Amy's; it was found by a girl by the sea. She gave it away to be sold to someone else, and you must of brought it so you could engage to her!" he explained. Tails jumped back and pointed at the blue hedgehog with shock.

"That's it!" the yellow fox announced. Cream pulled away from him, and stepped aside to stare at the distance. She could see something moving on the top of the mountains, causing her to gasp. However the others were too engrossed with the story of the ring to be listening to Cream.

"The Rosin is a powerful diamond which was placed in a gold ring so that the user could have power endlessly, if they wear it. Its source can absorb any energy it finds, it could be more powerful than the emeralds and the Master together" Shadow admitted. Sonic smiled at this.

"So the ring brought Amy alive?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded his head, and Sonic smiled wider. "But what's bad about that?"

Shadow sighed deeply, hearing the sound of the wind whistle in his ear.  
>"It's not just Amy, Crone as well. There one person because of that accident when they died. It brought them together so when we find them, we need to make sure that it's Amy were talking too and not Crone"<p>

Sonic's ear twitched.  
>"Where do we find her?" Sonic questioned. Tails rubbed his chin, thinking of the places Amy loved to go to.<p>

"Her house…but if it's Crone. Then the only place he will be is" they all stopped and braced in the other's thoughts.

"Eggman's base!"


	5. 1 Body, 2 Souls

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad your all enjoying it! I wanted to make the story more interesting so get really stuck in and stay tune for my next chapter that's coming up very shortly. And if you still dont understand it, then give me a pm and I'll give you a summary :) x ENJOY!**

Chapter Five

'1 body, 2 souls'

It didn't seem natural. Two people to be merged into one. One good and one bad, but which had more strength to take control.

Eggman's old base was clamped into the ground of a meadow and that's where she was. Her black cloak covered her face and body, as she stomped through the grown wheat that waved in the wind to the cob webbed entrance.

Entering, her footsteps echoed throughout the metal walls till she walked to a single room where an old grey haired man sat. He had been sitting there for a while, and his grey long moustache was beginning to rot.

"Master" the girl spoke as she came up from behind him. In her hand was a silver untouched knife, ready for an attack. The old man looked up and noticed this, seeing the face of the innocent Amy Rose holding a knife to his head.

She quickly dropped it and placed it in front of him, before kneeling down to his command. "I have returned Master"  
>Eggman looked shocked of this, as the dead Amy Rose was kneeling in front of him, as if nothing had happened to her at all. Then he noticed her finger.<p>

A bright shining stone, glistening many colours made his eyes widen.  
>"The Rosin Ring…how did you?" the old man's voice was unbalanced and croaky, as he sat up to take a closer look.<p>

"The girl is its owner, Master"

Eggman stroked his grey long moustache and grinned evilly.  
>"Crone, is that you?"<p>

The girl nodded her head, and stood up, leaving the knife on the ground in front of her.  
>"The hedgehogs are already on their way here Master" she said. Eggman was surprised that she knew about that so quickly, but with the Rosin Ring, Amy knew it all.<p>

Now Eggman knew that it was Crone is Amy's body, he decided to hatch a plan. Sonic and his friends would be already looking for their friend, but unfortunately for them, she wasn't there but her body was.

"Crone. I have a new idea…and it will involve you to be more" he paused to think of what kind of girl Amy was. "Jumpy?"

Amy nodded her head, and began to jump around like a bouncy balloon and giggled high pitched. Eggman laughed. "Yes, like that"

The pink hedgehog twisted around and smiled sweetly at the evil doctor till suddenly something rather odd began to happen. Amy's eyes switched from her green to a dull grey and her body twitched from side to side like as if something was trying to get out. Eggman held up his hands, hoping for no harm but with shake of her head, Amy stood still with a grin on her face.

"Sorry Master. I cannot control it, I can feel her trying to get out" Amy said calmly, as she crossed her arms over. Eggman rolled his eyes and sat back down in his head, rubbing his chin.

"I can't let that girl come out, I will have to create a device to keep evil on a higher level" he sighed, relaxing deep into his chair. "Crone, do you know where that ring came from?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

Amy shook her head. "Does Amy know?" he asked her again, and a slight jolt shook from her head. "She knows doesn't she?" Eggman felt like he was talking to himself, because ever minute he could see Crone struggling to take control of the body.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.  
>"Proposal" she added quickly, before being shaken down again. Eggman smiled widely.<p>

"He does feel…" he looked at the innocent Amy Rose and laughed evilly. "He feels for you"

Amy shrugged her shoulders carelessly, making Eggman stand up quick onto the ground. "Crone, I want you to get close to that hog…and once you have him in your grip. Kill him" he said sharply.

Amy nodded her head and began to walk away, still flickering as she did. Only allowing a tiny tear come from her eye. She couldn't control herself.

###

Meanwhile, Sonic and his gang had only left Amy's house to find everything the way it was, when she left it before. There was nothing odd and mysterious about it and everyone needed to think twice about eating the rotten year old cakes that Amy had baked before she died.

"It's no use…Shadow your lying about this" Sonic muttered slowly, as he looked around each room. Shadow shrugged his shoulders, as he heard a slight twist from the front door. Tails and Cream were up from their looking destinations and glared at the door, just as it opened. Sonic and Shadow both stood up and awed as Amy stood in the doorway looking rather confused.

"Hi guys…uh what are you doing in my house?" she asked simply, not taking in that she hadn't been around for a year. She stepped inside her home and breathed in to smell the fresh strawberry and cherry smell that she had been living in before and then yawned.

Cream instantly ran and hugged her and Amy hugged back even tighter to welcome her. "What's wrong Cream?" she questioned nicely, rubbing her back as the rabbit cried into her dress. Tails couldn't have believed, and nor could the two hedgehogs who stood in the living room staring right at her.

"Amy!" they shouted, rushing up to hug her. At first Amy had no idea what was going on, until Tails explained.

"You died! You have been dead for over a year now Ames. Your birthday was yesterday" he sobbed.  
>"And I got you candles" Cream added with a sweet smile on her face. Amy giggled at the two and moved aside from them.<p>

"I don't remember dying. Your all so silly…" she laughed. She moved over to the fridge and opened it, to see everything out of date from over a year ago. She closed it.

"Ok then…maybe I was. But that doesn't explain why I'm here now?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, but Sonic was too interested in something else. Her ring was not on her finger, which Shadow expected it to be. So he grabbed him quick and pulled him aside.

"Thought you said Amy or Crone…would be wearing the ring?" he asked him. Shadow shrugged his shoulders back at him.  
>"Maybe she doesn't want to marry you. In fact who would?" he joked, a smile didn't creep onto his face while Sonic's did.<p>

"Haha, aren't you funny"

The two went back to Amy's view and smiled at her, only to make her lift her eyebrow with confusion.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked them. Shadow shook his head, and went up closer to her, while Sonic stayed aside.

"I think you may have forgotten Sonic's engagement ring, miss rose" he said innocently, pointing to her bare finger. Amy looked down, and scrunched up her face with wonder.

"Oh, I don't have gloves on…I'll get a pair in a minute" she answered. But Shadow pointed at her finger, causing her to blush.

"The engagement ring! Where is it?" he grunted. Amy shrugged her shoulders at him, everything was building tension.

"What engagement ring! If you guys are playing a silly prank, I don't want to be involved in it" she snapped angrily, staring at the clueless Sonic.

She then left the room with Cream, who followed behind her. Tails looked up at the puzzled hedgehogs.

"She doesn't have the ring? She must have it!"the blue complained. Shadow and Tails sighed, shaking their heads.

"She doesn't have it…meaning she's not the real Amy!" Tails shouted, as he went to charge at the girl. But Shadow held him back.

"Rouge and Knuckles should know…wait until the time is right and then we strike"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the two boys.

"Why don't I find out? I know Amy more than anyone here" he said.

Shadow and Tails both scoffed loudly. They knew that if it was anyone who knew Amy Rose, then it would be either Rouge or Cream. They just had to wait to find out.


	6. Split Personality

**Hello again, don't you just love weekends? Meaning more time for me to do the chapters for the stories. Now with this chapter comes a bit of a shock, but with the chapter's title name, it should give you a clue what will happen. **

**So Far: Amy's returned somehow, and is acting normal (in fact she didn't even know she was dead) but now it's slowly coming back to her. Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow are trying to understand why she doesn't have the Rosin Ring? And Crone (in Amy's body) has the ring and is following Eggman's orders to get close to Sonic then kill him. Got the hint yet? It's more in the chapter! **

**{I don't own any Sonic Characters}**

**And No Flames Please! If you do have something to say please PM me, I don't bite. **

**Now…onwards!**

Chapter Six

'Split Personality'

It was turning evening, and everyone had settled down from their excitement and decided to have a bomb fire, outside Amy's front garden. It was the perfect place to do it, as the night sky was beginning to show and the stars were sparkling out from their beds. The trees had covered them for shelter and everyone including Rouge and Knuckles decided to join to see if the rumours were true.

Tails and Knuckles were throwing large scraps of wood into the big cylinder and then lilt it a light. The flames whooshed into the air, and brightened the area, showing everyone's proud faces. Amy, the pink hedgehog was cuddled up in her warm woolly coat by the tree, staring deep into the fire. She shivered as her memory flashed in her mind, of the burning of her skin. She snuggled low inside her coat and tried to make no eye contact with her friends, but everyone was really interested in how she was alive.

"What you mean it's not Amy?" Knuckles babbled, as he gulped down his drink. Sonic and Shadow both stood side by side, leaning against the nearest tree, away from the female hedgehog. "Can't you see her sitting there? Or are you just blind?" he took another gulp of his drink and held his plastic cup in his hand, while gaping at the girl.

"She's not wearing my ring" Sonic muttered, pointing at his own finger. Knuckles scratched his head, he then looked across to Shadow who rolled his eyes.

"And? Maybe she doesn't want to marry you Sonic"

A slight snigger was heard from the black hedgehog making Sonic growl.

"That's what I said" Shadow said quietly. Knuckles chuckled at this, but Sonic only lost his temper.

"Can't you see it's not Amy? She would have kept the ring! She is my stalker remember?" Sonic was now basically screaming at his red friend who only shrugged his shoulders with no advice to give him.

"She's seventeen now Sonic. And she stopped chasing you at fourteen anyway. Why don't you just give in? She doesn't love you anymore" Knuckles suggested.

This made Sonic frown turn into a half witted smirk. And both Shadow and Knuckles were not looking forward to what he had planned.

"I'm gonna make her fall back in love with me"

Shadow sniggered. "Good luck with that"

##

Meanwhile, at the fire Amy was still causally sitting away from the others. Her heart was now racing and she had no idea what was wrong. She carefully pulled out her hands and melted to the sight of her bare hands, they were shaking.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. She snuggled back into her coat and peered round to the fire only to be face to face with Sonic.

"What's up Ames?" he asked quickly taking a cosy seat next to her. But Amy immediately moved away. "Your not playing hard to get are ya?" he winked at her, and a faint blush appeared on her face until she realised what he was doing.

"Leave me alone Sonic" she snapped, scooting away from him and staring out into the cold dark distance. Sonic looked rather clueless but noticed that she had sparkled slightly in the light, only to make him blink and rub his eyes with wonder.

"Huh?" his ears perched up and he kneeled up to stare at her body which was now glowing more brightly than before. "Amy…what's going on?"

He blinked again, and it had gone. The sparkling bright shine from her body had vanished with only her staring curiously back at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Don't you have anyone else to bother?" her tone was now beginning to become harsh and Sonic could see that something was wrong. He stepped away from her but with his eyes still perfecting set on her eyes, as her green suddenly flashed a devil red, making his heart pound quicker.

"Amy whats wrong with you?" he shouted, distracting everyone else's attention. Rouge was the first one to push Sonic out of the way to get to her friend's side, but Amy's body was already shaking uncontrollably.

The white bat held onto her cold dry hands and gripped them hard to keep them warm, but Amy continued to shake and struggle.

"What's wrong with her?" Knuckles asked, as he, Tails and Cream all surrounded them. But the answer wasn't clear to anyone, even Rouge was finding it hard to understand.

Amy's body was now uncontrollably and shaking furiously in her grip, pulling herself from side to side, with her eyes changing the colours of a strawberry. Sonic's worried frown faded as Shadow moved in, with no expression. It was like he knew what was happening to her. But what?

Before they all knew it, a burst of flames dived out from Amy's body, separating her from the others. Rouge and Sonic were thrown back across the other side of the garden along with Tails and Cream who both held each other up to see what had happened to their long lost friend.

As everyone sat up, they watched as the pink hedgehog they all knew, walked out of the gust of fire with pure deadly red eyes and thickened quills down her shoulders. She showed no emotion as she stepped out, only giving the fade look to her friends. And with her click of her fingers she vanished.

"Amy!" they shouted, rushing up to the flames, which were now dying down on their own. Shadow looked rather impressed with her and attempted to smile at Sonic, but only turned out to be a devilish snare.

"What happened to her!" Sonic spat, gripping the black hedgehog by the throat. Shadow shrugged his shoulders, allowing the blue blur grip tighter on his neck. "I said what happened!" he demanded. Rouge and Cream both looked away at the argument but Shadow didn't want to fight. He wasn't so sure on what was happening, but now that he thought about it. It soon came to him.

"Let…Me…Go" the black hedgehog growled, pulling Sonic's hands away from his neck. Knuckles came closer to the two, to listen in as Shadow began to explain.

"I think Amy's the evil one" he said clearly. Knuckles found this hard to believe.

"But didn't you say the evil side is Crone? You need to make up your mind Shadow" the red echidna grumbled. The three stood in silence for a second, watching the last of the dead flames burn out to the ground.

"I don't think Crone is the evil one, but I do think that he has the ring" Shadow then crossed his arms and leaned back gently on the tree behind him. Sonic and Knuckles were now both very clueless in what Shadow was saying, so he explained it again.

"I think there are two bodies. But Amy must have the evil inside of her…meaning"

"Crone is still out there…and good?" Knuckles questioned, lifting his eyebrow with wonder. Shadow nodded his head. Then it was Sonic's turn to speak.

"But where is the real Amy Rose! I need to know where the real one is" he looked at the other two but they shook their heads.

"I don't know Sonic. I don't understand how there can be one good Crone, and one evil Amy…yet another good Amy?" Knuckles said with a sweat drop on his forehead. He scratched the back of his ear and blushed in embarrassment of the confusion.

"There shouldn't be. Unless she split her personality?" Sonic murmured. Knuckles shrugged. He wasn't really understanding it. It took him a few minutes to think about it, till finally he found his answer.

"Which means she's in both!" he looked at the others proudly and matched off into the dark distance.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked him. Knuckles looked back and waved him to join.

"To find Crone…part of Amy must be with him somewhere. You want to find your fiancée don't ya?" that was a tough question, as Sonic thought hard enough-Amy had only just turned into some scary mysterious person, what happens if they bump into her again?

They had to wait and see. So he followed along, with Shadow shortly behind. This meant they were leaving Tails, Rouge and Cream alone in Amy's front garden with only a hint of light from the fire. They sat round it and held out there hands to keep themselves warm as they watched the trio leave the safe grounds.

Or that's what they thought.


	7. Almost the End?

**Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews. I am very thankful. Well, like what this chapter title says... it's almost the very end and I hope you enjoy it. Because I have enjoyed writing it for all you readers to read. I also want to thank those people who made me one of their favourite authors, and this story one of their favourites as well. And I am really glad you like it. **

**Now, on wards with the story. **

**{I do not own any Sonic Characters} **

Chapter Seven

'Almost the End?'

"Do you think Amy will be ok?" Cream asked sweetly as she held her hands over the small fire. Rouge tried to comfort her but nodding, but inside she knew something was wrong.

"What do you think they were saying about Amy?" Tails wondered, as he twiddled with a lost twig on the ground. It had only been a few hours since the others had disappeared off, and now they were all beginning to get rather bored, especially when everyone was silent.

"Did you see Amy's eyes? They scared me" Cream bit her bottom lip and cuddled up into ball, scooting closer to the warmth. "They kept flashing red and green. I think something is wrong with her" she stated.

However the others had already clocked on. Tails slid nearer to Cream, then rested his gloved hand on hers, to assure her that she was safe.

"I know Cream, but you don't have to worry. Sonic will always be here to save us if anything bad happened" he said proudly. Cream blushed as she looked into his sea blue eyes; they were so lost in imagination that even she began to drift off.  
>"As long as you're with me Tails, then I'm just fine" she beamed.<p>

Rouge sat away from them, watching the two lovers' eyes dance along each other. Their hands untwining together and their fingertips clamping round till they were both at a grip.

It made the white bat smile at how love made people feel. And then she began to think about the helpless pink hedgehog. She changed over the years, everyone knew that. Throughout her teenage years she soon understood the way love worked, and decided to throw it aside. What was love anyway? It was just a part of an affection inside you, that made your heart spasm when they smiled at you, or hurt when they left you alone.

Rouge loved the feeling of her heart racing inside her. It happened every single time she saw the red echidna, even teasing him to the slightest gave her goose bumps.

And when they kissed for the first time. It was like she was placing her lips on a soft white cloud and feeling herself whoosh off to heaven, with the bells ringing in her ears.

It was the most perfect thing she had ever encountered on till…

"Rouge! Rouge!" someone called her from the bushes, making her switch from mind to the dull reality. "Rouge, come here" they called out again. Rouge looked over at the rustling bushes and bit the inside of her mouth. Cream and Tails were still in their own love trance for the caller to interrupt them, making her get up quickly and rush over. But no one was there.

"Who is it?" she asked, noticing it was a female's voice. "Amy is that you?"

The bushes rustled again and Rouge striked after the movement, diving on Amy who was wearing her black cloak and a sparkling gem ring which caught the jewel-thief's attention straight away.

"Amy! Everyone's looking for you. What happened earlier?" she squealed, hugging her friend tightly. At first the young hedgehog looked surprised but then she began to slowly rubbed her head.

"I think I banged my head. What did I do?" Amy asked, in a high toned manner. She was acting very odd and Rouge suspected this, especially the ring that she was wearing.

"Amy! How could you forget that! You changed completely! You had red eyes and shot fire out from your hands!"

Amy began to giggle at her at a high pitch.  
>"Don't be silly, that's impossible" she waved her hand in the air as she laughed more, causing Rouge to grip her arm, positioning her hand to her face.<p>

"That ring. You weren't wearing it earlier" her face now looked stern, and disappointment, as she looked at the innocent face that Amy had. But Amy didn't even look twice at her. In her case, she hadn't even seen her till now or that she had banged her head.

"What do you mean earlier? I weren't here earlier" Amy said happily, with a smile on her face. Rouge could see that something wasn't right, so she pulled her out of the bush and showed her to the couple who were casually sitting in front of the warm fire. As soon as they saw Amy, their hearts sank and their bodies struck still.

"AMY! Uh…what happened to you?" Tails asked, showing his fear of the fire accident from earlier. But Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Tails, look at this. Don't this look like Sonic's ring?" Rouge asked him, as she raised Amy's hand up at his face. The fox studied it quickly then held himself away from her before nodding.

"It is…but Sonic said she wasn't wearing it earlier" they both then looked at Amy who blushed red.

"It's my engagement ring…duh" she giggled, holding her hand to lips. "You don't expect me to say no do you?"

The others looked at her strangely and now Rouge was more confident she wasn't Amy. "Amy wouldn't say yes to Sonic just like that…not now" she said, confronting the pink hedgehog. Amy stepped back and held her hands up to her face to protect herself till Rouge heard something that made her stop.

"_No don't Rouge! Please don't" _

Rouge's ears perked up as she stared at the Amy imposter.

"Give me that ring now!" she shouted, opening her hand out to her. But the imposter held her hands to her back.

"I can't. I need it…for things"

Cream and Tails were both standing behind Rouge, watching the imposter's every move. She kept on rubbing the ring from behind and thinking hard but nothing seemed to happen, as just then her body twitched. Tails was the first to jump down to his knees and catch Amy from hitting the ground, as she suddenly collapsed with the ring still on her hand.

"Look foxy, it's not Amy. Don't waste your energy in supporting her" Rouge said harshly. But there was something that made Tails know. He had to help her no matter what happened anyway.

"_Thank you, Miles" _

Tails knew. There was only one person who had ever called him by his real name as well as his nickname. And that was Amy.

"Amy" he muttered. Rouge rolled her eyes at him, as if he was calling the imposter 'Amy'. She didn't like it at all, so she decided to speak for him.

"Tails, get rid of her. Put her in a cage or something till the others get back. They will want to see her"

But the fox shook his head.

"I know its Amy. It's just something's wrong with her" his eyes were now glued to the ring on Amy's gloveless hand. It sparkled a dashing bright pink, and then faded to a dull black. He cocked his eyebrow and watched its shining markings carefully, before attempting to slip it off her finger.

He did this carefully, sliding the sparkle off slowly.

Rouge and Cream observed from the distance, till Cream noticed a slight twitch in Amy's left ear.

"Tails!" she shouted. But before the fox could react, Amy dived up and flipped to the air before hissing angrily.

"Master will not be pleased" she said bitterly. Rouge and Tails' eyes grew, as they chased after her.

"It's Crone! It's Crone!" they announced, running after her. But the pink hedgehog was too quick and before they knew it, the pink hedgehog's fur turned to the mysterious grey plots that were previously known by Eggman's right-hand man, Crone.

"I knew it" Rouge snapped, as she took her wings to the sky. She flew into the air and span round to get some fast speed to catch up with the hedgehog but she was out casted as suddenly Crone's speed began to increase. Tails and Rouge stared as a grey streak began to come out from under the hedgehog's feet with the bright ring shining a bold blue.

"Sonic must have touched the ring!" Tails exclaimed. Rouge gritted her teeth and dropped down to the ground in defeat that the hedgehog had out ran them both and was heading back to Eggman's lair.

"We need to get the others…there chasing the wrong Amy"

However, Sonic and the others weren't that far away. After searching for the fired up Amy, they came across a blue streak that had zoomed right past them. Shadow was the first one to chase it, as with his orange streak, he was gone. Followed by Sonic who decided to run after him. Which meant, this left Knuckles alone.

But he wasn't alone for long. He waited for his two rivals to return but end up finding something in the shadows with a soft mellow voice. He brushed the leaves from the trees and climbed through the branches till he was facing the beach where Amy had died before. He seemed confused, because he knew he heard something in that direction, so he then turned back. Where he heard the noise again.

He jumped out onto the sandy beach and shouted with his finger pointing at the noise, which happened to be Amy curled up in the sand. Her arms and legs were all close to her chest and her sniffles were loud enough for Knuckles to realise that she was in fact crying.

"Amy…" he paused, stirring her from her peaceful slumber. She jumped up and held her hands to him, in a threatening pose. "Amy…is that you?" he didn't understand why the girl was so frightened of him, but that made him think that she was harmless. But was she?

Amy looked at him, then swamped to the ground, lifting up the grains of sand with her gloved fingers. Her eyes were watery and Knuckles could still see the wet tears rolling down her soft pink cheeks.

He knew it was Amy.

"Don't cry. It's ok" he said softly, as he took a few steps closer to her. But Amy panicked and pounced back, shaking her head and holding it forcefully with her sandy hands.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, pulling her quills from her head. "Don't come near" she snapped. "Don't you come near me!" she was gritting her teeth as she shouted, getting more upset as she spoke.

Knuckles felt more alerted than ever, and held up his hands in defence.

"Amy, I'm not going to harm you. I'm your friend. Your safe with me" he assured her, but she didn't not believe him. Her eyes were turning to balls of darkness, and her tears were soon enough drying up from the heat of her skin.

"Don't! Stop! Ahh!" she spat out, shaking her head violently, she sprang up to one of the sea rocks that were close to the cliff and stamped her feet forcefully.

Knuckles watched in disbelief as her balls of black suddenly lilt a light once again, making her possessed. She squealed loudly and held her hands up, allowing large amounts of lighted orange flames fly from the palms of her hands, aiming straight at the red echidna.

He saw this coming and dodged it right at the last minute, landing to the salty ground. He spat the bits of sand from his mouth to the ground and stared at the fire that hit the sand and was spreading quickly.

"Amy!" he shouted, becoming rather angry.

"_I'm Sorry Knuckles" _

He tilted his head and looked around, hearing Amy's voice in his head. But looking up at the pink flamed hedgehog, it didn't seem to be her that said it. Unless…

Knuckles panicked as another set of fire balls came striking towards him. And with him dodging each one, he decided to get closer to the girl.

During this, Rouge and Tails had heard the loud cries and went after them, only to see the beach on fire and Amy in her fire appearance. Her red dress had disappeared and was replaced with a dark maroon slim fit dress to her knees, matching her black gloves and flamed bracelets. Surrounding her was the fire, which made them believe that she was not affected by the heat and was immune to it.

They both looked around with fright as Amy was frantically throwing fire flames at something or someone in the distance. As Rouge looked closer, she saw her red echidna fighting for survival making her scream for his assistance. And this caught Amy's attention.

She sparked fire towards Knuckles with her right hand while shooting out a flamed tornado towards the other two. Tails flew into the air, hoping to miss the tornado, while Rouge dodged to the ground, with her hands on her head. The tornado span round and began to set everything it touched on fire. All the trees and bushes were sparked causing Rouge to jump out with no hesitation. She then dived out to Knuckles as another ball of flames came his way, and pushed them both into the sea. Luckily the flames disappeared thanks to the water, making Rouge think of an idea.

"Water, we need to throw water on her" she looked around in the sky for the flying fox, but found no sight of him which made her worry.

"Where's that fox?" she asked Knuckles, as he came up from the surface of the water.

They looked around and struggled to find his whereabouts, making them both look at each other with sorrow as another fire ball came their way.

Was it the end of them?


	8. Savin Me

**This chapter was inspired by a song by Nickelback. So I decided to name the song after the chapter. It was interesting writing this because I was unsure whether or not to let this be the last chapter. But you guys should have your say whether or not I should do another final chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be waiting on those who want me to continue it with one last chapter or not. Just let me know :) **

**Now onwards...**

**Oh and {I do not own any Sonic Characters} **

Chapter Eight

'Savin Me'

Shadow was on the urge of an breakdown, as he chased after the blue streaked person. He questioned why the mysterious person was travelling at such a speed but once he caught up, he realised.

Crone was stood in his normal form with the Rosin Ring on his hand. He laughed at the black hedgehog below him and then striked. He jumped down and smashed Shadow to the ground before furiously kicking him in every direction.

Shadow growled in pain, moving from side to side to get away from the sharp slams that he was encountering with. But Crone was everywhere he moved. He picked up his head and slammed it back into the ground before picking him back up and punching him in the chest. Shadow went flying into the side of Eggman's metal lair, with blood stains on his white chest fur. He went to charge back at the evil Crone, but he missed, causing Crone to take another shot back at him.

Shadow flopped to the ground, and yelped with extreme pain. He struggled to move but eventually got back up to his feet, in a stance position. He was ready to fight once again.

"Give up hedgehog" Crone shouted, as he crunched his fists to his right cheek. Shadow stepped away to retain his balance, and spat out the blood from his mouth before continuing the fight when Sonic dived in the way to protect him. Crone smashed Shadow away from him and gripped Sonic by the neck.

"_Stop it, please no!"_

Sonic was unsure what to do, as he held onto Crone's hands to support his neck but the evil creature only squeezed tightly allowing his head to feel light.

"You're both pathetic" Crone spat in Sonic's face and then eyed the black hedgehog who was struggling to move. "Just look at yourselves. Too weak…"

Sonic's eyes were now blaring at the sparkling ring in front of him, which was on Crone's hand. It was shining so many different colours, that it started to show an effect of a rainbow. Crone tightened his grip even more. Making Sonic loose himself. His body flopped in Crone's hold making the evil one throw him aside, like garbage.

"A waste of time. No competition" he said with a grin on his face. Suddenly the sky began to turn red, making Crone stare up with a confused look. It wiped his grin and this made him shake his head with disbelief.  
>"Impossible! Impossible!" he shouted at the sky, stamping his feet to the ground. Sonic's eyes opened, as Shadow silently stood up. Crone was now screaming and taunting at the sky, pointing his ringed finger. "I have this! What do you have!" he snapped. He didn't seem to notice Shadow standing behind him, holding onto his side. And with one heavy punch, Crone was decked to the floor. The two hedgehogs looked up at the sky and tilted their heads.<p>

"Whats…going on?" Sonic wondered as he stroked the side of his neck. Shadow shook his head, seeing something yellow in the distance.

"That's that yellow fur ball" he said, pointing up at the flying fox coming towards them. His face was full of shock as he landed, grabbing hold of Sonic furiously.

"Amy! Amy! See…come! Now! Amy!" he panicked, pulling Sonic's arm. The hedgehog's both stared at each other then looked down at Crone, who was ready for the next fight.

"You! You hit me!" he shouted at Shadow. The black hedgehog performed his famous "humph" at him then turned away, but Crone wanted to beat him down. He got up and charged back at Shadow who was now looking back at him. They both held out their hands and gripped each others before spinning around and grunting from the strength. Shadow slipped off the Rosin Ring and threw it across to Sonic, who caught it in his hand.

"Go!" Shadow shouted to him, as he let go of Crone's grip. They both slipped to the side of the Lair and watched as Sonic held the ring in his hand.

"But what about you?" Sonic asked. Shadow winked at him as he grabbed Crone by the scruff.

"I'll take care of this guy" he said sharply. Sonic smirked as he grabbed onto Tails and flew across the flaming trees that were burning and waving with sadness.

And before he knew it, he was there. Staring at the beach which was now a fiery pit of doom. Everywhere was burnt and black, with fire dotted in areas with trees and bushes melting.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked quickly as he scanned the area. He could see that in the distance Amy was stood, floating in mid-air with her flames in her eyes. He went to run up to her but was stopped by Tails who pointed over at a couple who were swimming near to them.

"Sonic!" it was the red echidna with his girlfriend, the white bat. They swam over and ducked low in the water, hoping not to be caught by the furious Amy.

"You need to throw water over her, to put her out" Rouge gurgled as she spat sea water out from her mouth. Tails looked at Sonic, who was now becoming very dull in the face.

"But…it's water" he muttered. Knuckles sighed watching the slow expression on the hedgehog's face.

"Sonic, water will set her out" he commented. But Sonic had a different approach. He smiled, lifting up the ring he had in his quills. The Rosin Ring.

"This can absorb any energy it touches" he said slowly. Rouge and Knuckles both stared at the sparkling rock. "If I can get close enough, I can absorb her powers to the ring"

"But that might kill you and her in the process, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic bit his lip, looking over at Amy's helpless uncontrollable body which was now burning with flames.

"Then at least I'll be with her" he said softly. Rouge and Knuckles sniffled as they hugged their hero tightly.

"_Save me Sonic"_

"We want you to do what's best. But if there is anything we can do?" Rouge asked. Sonic looked at the ring.

"I might need a distraction"

The beach was now fully set on fire and the remaining trio ducked low in the water, ready to take on the fire that Amy would shoot out at them, as Sonic went the other way in attempt to free Amy from the possessed body.

Tails, Knuckles and Rouge all swam close to the rocks nearest Amy's body and began to flick the out water at her. And as they hoped, it grabbed her attention.

Amy began to shoot out flames from her palms and eyes, heating up the water as she did so. Tails flew into the air and tornado kicked water at her, but this did nothing. Rouge's idea of wetting her didn't work, making them hope for the best for Sonic. They continued to soak Amy's body but with her body being so hot, the water just evaporated.

"We need her full attention" Knuckles told the others. He then began to charge up the rocks from the water. While Rouge and Tails flew up from each direction. Amy couldn't keep an eye on everyone and screamed at a high pitch, before shooting out thousands of fire balls in all directions. Blazing hot sun light shots from her skin as she squealed louder. Unknown that behind her, stood Sonic with a tear down his cheek. He held up the ring and faced it at Amy's body causing her to fall to the rocky ground. Her body began to sparkle brightly as so did her hands and feet. Till finally her whole body was as light as the flaming hot sun. And as Tails predicted, the ring began to flash in Sonic's hand, striking different colours. He looked at Amy's body and jumped down to hold her, seeing Amy's sweet innocent smile on her face.

"You did it Sonic. You're always my hero" she whispered, holding her shining hand up to his face. She stroked it softly and then linked it with his own gloved hand, making him grip it tightly.

Sonic could see that Amy's body was beginning to fade away, so he quickly risked leaning in on her lips, and kissing her for the first time.

It felt like a rush of emotion, an energy pattern streaming through his body. He could see that as he closed his eyes to drift into a love dream of the one he truly loved, the touch of her lips was drifting away. And as he opened them, he saw her fading. His heart pounded as a burst of tears dropped from his eyes till he was finally holding nothing. The thin air in his hands that was his precious rose.

"_I love you, Sonic the hedgehog"_

That's when he knew, that the voices in his head was Amy Rose. His last ever rose.


End file.
